


The Guilt in the Scar

by harnessthelight



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harnessthelight/pseuds/harnessthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon asked: If you're still takin' prompts: Oliver sees Felicity's scar from where she got shot - guilt ensues.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Guilt in the Scar

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: If you're still takin' prompts: Oliver sees Felicity's scar from where she got shot - guilt ensues.

"You know what, Felicity? I’m starving; I’m gonna grab some us some lunch. Oliver should be back soon," Diggle said, pulling his jacket over him. 

"Okie dokie," she smiled. "Oh! No Big Belly Burger- I’m still trying to work off the big belly it’s giving me."

"Sure," he smiled on his way out.

Felicity hummed to herself as she pulled up a few of the street cams covering the main streets of Starling. She watched in envy as one girl walking by the camera, a large cup of iced tea in her hand.

The past week had been some of Starling’s hottest days, and today was no exception. After fanning herself with her hand, she shrugged off her cardigan and rolled her shoulders.

"Much better," she said to herself, thankful that she had chosen a sleeveless top that morning. 

A few minutes later, Oliver soundlessly entered the Foundry. He pulled off his hood as he entered the main room, and smiled to himself as he watched Felicity humming at her desk, bobbing her head to the beat. She had removed her cardigan, which now hung loosely behind her chair. He narrowed his eyes at the darkened patch of skin behind her right shoulder.

It was the exact spot where’d she’d been shot after pushing Sara out of harm’s way. Guilt bubbled up inside him. He remembered that day; it was around the time Sara had joined in their fight. He had been blind to it at the time, so he had been surprised when Diggle brought up the idea that Felicity had begun to feel left out of the group.

'Felicity? Left out? Why?' He had asked.

'Think about it, man. Sara’s great, but who’ve you been spending most of your time with recently? You train with her, you’re sleep- you know what I mean. Hell, weren’t we just talking about the different scars we each had on our bodies? Bullet wounds, stab wounds, arrow wounds- do you even remember what Felicity said about that?' Diggle replied.

'She said she had a scar from when she went to the dentist. What about it?'

'Oliver. Felicity was the only girl that knew your secret. That made her feel special-'

'She is special,' He interrupted.

'I know that. You know that. She knows that- or knew that. You bringing in another girl into- whatever the hell we are might have made her forgotten that. Especially since Sara can fight the way you can, and shares the same island history as you. Felicity doesn’t have that.'

'I wouldn’t want Felicity to have that,' Oliver said quickly. 'I wouldn’t have wanted her on that island, Digg.'

'That’s not what I meant, man. It’s just- lately, you’ve been spending a lot of time with a girl that’s not your once-IT-only girl. And maybe she’s feeling left out because of it.'

'Felicity is the brains of what we’re doing here. Without her, we’d be running around like chickens with their heads cut off,' Oliver reminded him. 'She knows that.'

'Well, maybe she needs a little reminder, man.' Digg shrugged.

And even though she didn’t have to, Felicity had worked to prove she had something to offer to the group. He remembered his anger when they found her tracking the Clock King by herself. It wasn’t until he saw her wearing a familiar-looking leather jacket that he realized how right Diggle was. Then, when he had learned she had gotten shot, he nearly lost it. Later that night, after Sara had finished patching her up, he had talked to her. 

He remembered how Felicity had been somewhat happy at her new scar, which only further proved her feeling left out. When he confronted her about it, she had admitted to it, with the help of the oxycodone ‘aspirin’ pills Digg had given her. 

'You will always be my girl, Felicity.' His words echoed in his head as he looked at her now, head still bobbing to whatever tune she was humming.

"Oliver? Are you okay?" Her voice pulled him back to reality, her face etched with concern. 

"Uh, yeah," He nodded, setting down his bow. "You know, Felicity, I-I still feel guilty about that." He gestured to her scar. 

"This? Why? You didn’t shoot me," She smirked. 

"No," He shook his head and took a seat beside her. "But it was my fault you were there. You weren’t supposed to be there, remember?"

"That wasn’t your fault. I was so determined to get him. The Clock King- We took care of him."

"You took care of him," He reminded her. "You saved the day."

"Yeah, well…" She smiled, shrugging her shoulders.

"You were feeling left out," He said a moment later, looking down at his hands. "You shouldn’t have felt that way. You, of all people, should not have felt that way."

"Oh my God," She winced at the memory. "That was so stupid. Sara is great, Oliver. I never meant- She was just- It was stupid."

He smiled. “Still. You should have never felt left out. No matter what happens, you, Diggle, and I started this. It was the three of us then, and it will always be the three of us. We might get some help along the way, but it will always be the three of us. I don’t want you to ever doubt that, to ever doubt your importance to our group- your importance to me. Okay?”

"Okay," She nodded, a smile curved her lips. 

"Good." He tucked the chair back beneath the table. He smiled before raising his hand to cup her cheek. "And in case you ever doubt it, I meant what I said then, too. You will always be my girl, Felicity."


End file.
